Utility poles support overhead power lines and various other utilities (e.g., mobile network antennas, street lights, traffic lights, power for train lines) and related equipment (e.g., transformers and street lights) to keep the cables and other equipment insulted from the ground and out of the way. The standard utility pole in the United States is about 40 feet tall and is buried about 6 feet into the ground. However, utility poles and other structures can reach heights of 120 feet or more to satisfy clearance requirements.
When there is a problem with the utility, a person often has to determine and fix the problem. While bucket trucks may be able to reach some utility poles and other structures, often bucket trucks either cannot reach the utility pole (e.g., cannot be driven into the area where the utility pole is) and/or the bucket cannot reach the height of the utility pole.
As such, a line worker is often needed to climb the utility pole or other structure. However, climbing a utility pole or other structure can be very dangerous. The line worker will often use a snap hook and carabiner. But these can be heavy, causing fatigue and the risk that the line worker just does not want to carry these, thereby foregoing safety.